<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hope You Know I Hate You by SleepingInTheMeadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474194">I Hope You Know I Hate You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingInTheMeadow/pseuds/SleepingInTheMeadow'>SleepingInTheMeadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingInTheMeadow/pseuds/SleepingInTheMeadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tries not to linger in a place for too long, ever. Of course, that’s when Henry comes in, Regina trailing behind with her puppet strings and snide comments. If only Emma had the determination to push her away. If only Regina would let her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills &amp; Emma Swan, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Below the Belt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I've been indulging in a few SwanQueen FanFictions, so I'm gonna try and write a story for them, so I'm hoping it goes well and I find some inspiration! This is gonna go along with the events with the story, but won't really include a few details, some things may be out of order, and that's the way I like it. It may not seem like it, but there <em>will </em>be Swanqueen, just be patient. Please send feedback, and I hope you enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<p>She stared at me for a moment, not really knowing what to do. She nudged Henry inside by his shoulder and led him upstairs without giving a second thought to her son's birth mother in the middle of the doorway, confused by everything that just happened. I just accepted that she wouldn't be coming back down, so I reluctantly pulled her door closed and walked back down the path to my car.</p>
<p>"Thank you, for bringing him back," I heard her roughly call out from the doorway, opened once more.</p>
<p>"No problem," I replied, throwing her a glance over my shoulder and heading back to the car. On my seat was his leather-cover book with 'Once Upon A Time' scrawled in neat gold letters. I huffed, rolled my eyes, than started my car. I couldn't leave with his book, maybe I can stay for a night. It wouldn't hurt, right?</p>
<p>The town was completely deserted at this hour, but there had to be some sort of hotel here. Thankfully, I found a cozy inn hidden behind a small thicket of trees. The lights were off inside, except for one on the first floor. I pulled up to the building and carefully came in through the door with an 'Open' sign hanging loosely from a small window.</p>
<p>An old woman was behind a counter, rubbing her eyes under her glasses. She snatched her hands below the desk like she burned her fingers and smiled.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Granny's inn. Do you need a room," she asked in a hoarse voice.</p>
<p>"Yes, please."</p>
<p>"How long will you be staying?"</p>
<p>"I'm…not sure. One night for now?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Name?"</p>
<p>"Emma Swan."</p>
<p>"What a pretty name," she said calmly, dangling a set of keys from her fingers. I could barely stop my fingers from shaking when I took them and dragged myself up the narrow set of stairs. Before I rounded the staircase, she smiled at me once more. People seemed so…cheery. It was unnerving.</p>
<p>The room was too flowery for my liking and plastered in cheap flowery wallpaper that peeled off the walls. The floorboards were creaky and matched the wood of the bed, also covered in floral sheets that smelled like coffee and air freshener. A desk was sat under the window, to the right of the bed. A cold draft ran through the room and under my skin.</p>
<p>I closed the door quietly and peeled off my leather jacket, sitting it on the chair pushed under the desk. I immediately collapsed to the bed and toed off my boots. I fell asleep with my clothes on.</p>
<p>A hard knock on the door scared me awake. I wiped a droplet of drool of my cheek and wearily unlocked the door. I don't remember locking the door.</p>
<p>A man with a scruffy beard and even messier hair looked me up and down.</p>
<p>"Hi there. I'm Graham, the sherriff."</p>
<p>"Emma," I said, offering my hand. He didn't take it, and instead looked behind me at something.</p>
<p>"<em>That's </em>WhatReginawas talking about," he said to himself. I raised an eyebrow, but before I could do anything, he had handcuffs on my wrists.</p>
<p>"Emma, you're under arrest for theft." I looked behind me, and on the desk, was an expensive watch I hadn't seen in my life. Oh, the irony.</p>
<p>"What the hell is that," I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and dragged me to his police cruiser in the parking lot of the inn. The woman, I'm guessing Granny, saw me being taken to the car with handcuffs on my wrists. She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak, but immediately shut her mouth. "Do you really think I stole that?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, it doesn't <em>seem </em>like you stole that, you seem pretty surprised to be caught stealing a watch, but I have to take you to the station regardless. I rolled my eyes and watched him stride back into the inn. I grumbled and pulled on the chains of the handcuffs.</p>
<p>He came back after five minutes with a bag containing the watch and a stack of paper. He drove to the station in silence, except for the faint radio playing more fuzzy noise than music.</p>
<p>He didn't drag me into the station like I have been once before, but put a hand on the small of my back, leading me through doors and corridors. He nudged me into one of the two jail cells and undid my handcuffs, locking me into the cell after.</p>
<p>Beside me, a balding man was passed out on the rickety bed to my right. He was snoring loudly.</p>
<p>Graham left me by myself while he was in a small room with boxes ordered on shelves. He came back out after a half hour. He was just rounding the corner to leave the building.</p>
<p>"What, so you're just gonna leave me here?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm going to ask why Regina's fingerprints were on the desktop in your room. At the inn. Near the watch."</p>
<p>"Wait, she-"</p>
<p>"Just stay here."</p>
<p>"That won't be very hard." He chuckled to himself.</p>
<p>"I'm not so sure, hungover Leroy is almost as bad as drunk Leroy."</p>
<p>"I'll keep it in mind." He rolled his eyes with a slight hint of sarcasm and disappeared from sight. I sunk down onto the floor, leaning my back against the bed. I let my head fall back to the cushion and I heard the door click.</p>
<p>"Back already,"I asked the open room. Instead of finding the towering sheriff of Storybrooke, a small boy I recognized immediately came into the room instead.</p>
<p>"Henry, what are you doing," I groaned.</p>
<p>"Granny told me you were here. I wanted to see you."</p>
<p>"Henry, <em>why </em>are you here?"</p>
<p>"Because, my mom doesn't get to do this."</p>
<p>"Kid, you gotta leave. Don't you have school?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but I left early. I knew you stayed, the clock tower started moving again."</p>
<p>"Why does that matter?"</p>
<p>"Because you're weakening the curse. That's why my mom did this, to get back at you for staying."</p>
<p>"Henry, just stop. It was only a coincidence that the clock started working again."</p>
<p>"No, you <em>made </em>it work."</p>
<p>"I can promise you, I didn't. Now you need to get to school, your mom'll kill me." He sighed like <em>I </em>was the crazy one and nodded before leaving. I really didn't want to disappoint him, but it wasn't healthy for him to believe these things.</p>
<p>I was waiting a while before Graham showed up and let me right back out again.</p>
<p>"It seems you're off the hook, Miss Swan."</p>
<p>"See? Told you."</p>
<p>"I didn't doubt it for a second. Donut?" He held out a bear claw from a pink box out to me. I bit my lip before taking one.</p>
<p>"This isn't poisoned by Regina, is it?"</p>
<p>"Not that I know of." I slowly bit into the donut, letting the sugary glaze encase my tongue.</p>
<p>"This is <em>really </em>good."</p>
<p>"If you think <em>that's </em>good, Granny's grilled cheese will melt you."</p>
<p>"And my lifespan. She runs a restaurant too?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you really should go before you leave." My eyes glazed over. I was supposed to be leaving by now, without Henry's book and pretending I never met him. It couldn't hurt if I stayed for a little while longer, could it?</p>
<p>"I should. I'll see you around then, I guess." I didn't leave room for a response from him as I pivoted around and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don’t Look So Smug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regina</span>
</p><p>I cast this curse to finally exact my revenge, to be fully in control without anyone giving a second thought, while they played out their miserable lives. So the arrival of Miss Swan was not a pleasant surprise. And with my son, no less.</p><p>Graham informed of me of her arrest, and Sydney has been keeping me up to date with her latest endeavours. <em>Game on, </em>Miss Swan, <em>Game</em><em>. On.</em></p><p>The prospect of a rivalry after twenty eight years of dullness was thrilling, I admitted. Though I'd never say that out loud, there was no doubt in my mind that Miss Swan would hold that over my head. Maybe this called for a W<em>elcome Home but I really hope you leave </em>gift.</p><p>I made sure that she was arrested, but not long enough for her to still be in there when I got there, yet still long enough to raise suspicion among the people, maybe even Henry. I snatched up my keys from the clay bowl on the chest near the door and called up the stairs.</p><p>"Henry!" No reply.</p><p>"Henry, you're gonna be late for school. Get down here!" Still no answer. I growled his name under my breath and stomped up the stairs. Instead of finding the boy I had woken up this morning, there was an empty bed and an empty bowl with the remnants of milk sitting at the bottom, with an open window and a rope made of sheets hanging out of it. A shot of panic and anger spread through me.</p><p>I didn't have to drive very far to see Henry, leaving the sheriff's station with a smile on his face, clutching his book tight to his chest. He scurried over to the bus stop and hopped on. I sighed heavily and pulled away from the station. Instead of chewing out the blonde sitting behind bars, I drove to the Town Hall to tend to the neglected paperwork collecting dust on my desk.</p><p>Before heading inside, I walked around to the side of the building and plucked an apple from my apple tree's extending limbs. I could feel my face tighten into a fierce grin. I strode inside and into my office. I found my wicker basket on top of the metal filing cabinet against the wall. I grabbed that and plopped the apple from my tree into the basket. I went back outside to pluck more fruits off the tree. If I was good at reading Emma, which I believe I am, she will come storming into my office demanding 'What the hell all that was.'</p><p>No sooner than a half hour later, I heard the angry twisting of my doorknob and the furious opening of my door, and it was hard not to smile. It was all too easy to read her angrily attractive face. I knew she would hesitate and spend ten minutes outside the sheriff's station, pacing back and forth figuring out what to say, then ten minutes in her parked car, drumming her fingers on the worn steering wheel wondering why she <em>shouldn't </em>confront me, then something will snap in that little head of hers, that'll make her want to wring my neck. Then she'd drive to the Town Hall, simmer in her anger inside her parked car once more, before storming into my office, frightening my secretary and indulging me in knowing I was correct.</p><p>"What the hell was that? You had me <em>framed </em>for stealing some watch of yours? Why? Did you want me to stay? Make the residents of your town cower in fear over the petty thief staying at the inn? Is this some crazy way to make me stay for Henry?" I let a small chuckle float off my lips and looked back down at my work. So predictable.</p><p>"You think I would want you here longer than needed? I can tell you many things about myself, my opinions on you and your relationship with my son, but I would never tell you my motives for anything. Now I think you're done here." I dismissed her with a wave of my hand and fought the urge to watch her face twist in confusion, then anger. "Oh, before I forget…" I dipped below my desk and pulled up the basket of apples. I set it on my desk for her to take.</p><p>"Here. Consider it a going-away present." She grunted, turned and left. She hoisted the apples off the desk.</p><p>"In other words, Miss Swan, that means you aren't wanted in my town." She threw an inappropriate middle finger over her head and slammed my door, making the walls shake and the glass door nearly shatter. I chuckled lightly. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down the contacts list to the person I needed.</p><p>"Sydney, I need something from you."</p><p>"Anything," his hoarse voice replied.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Emma </span>
</p><p>I grumbled a goodbye to Regina's receptionist and marched out to my car. I leant my head against the steering wheel and set the basket of apples beside me on the seat. I had thought she tolerated me when I got Henry back for her, but I was apparently <em>very </em>wrong.</p><p>I didn't understand her hate for me. I'm Henry's mother too, so that means I should be in his life. I did nothing wrong to her, and she got me framed for stealing her watch, as well as gave me a bucket of apples and sent me away with a grumble and a wave of her hand. I won't budge that easy.</p><p>I sped back to the inn to drop off my <em>goodbye gift </em>and go to the diner. It's been a strange morning, and I really need a coffee.</p><p>I fumbled my keys out of the pocket of my jeans and looked over at Granny, watching me through her glasses.</p><p>"Miss Swan. I'm afraid the inn has a 'no criminals' policy." I grumbled inwardly.</p><p>"Technically, I didn't commit any crime. I'm innocent, and I was released this morning. Graham found fingerprints that showed it wasn't me." Granny took off her glasses and cleaned them against her pink floral shirt. "I'm guessing that Mayor Mills is enforcing it," I assumed. She nodded her head and placed her glasses back on the top of her nose.</p><p>"I'm afraid so. Sorry." I nodded and ran up the stairs to collect my things. On my bed, I found a note scrawled in horrible handwriting.</p><p>"I'm sorry. She goes overboard like this often." I could already tell it was the sheriff who wrote the note. I crumpled it up and tossed the paper into the wastebasket under the bathroom sink. I stormed back to the bed and fished out my grocery bag of belongings from under the bed. I was flicked the light switch off and paused in the doorway. <em>Henry's book. </em></p><p>I turned back and snagged his book from off the desk. I went back out and to my car. This isn't the worst of situations, I suppose. Not for me, anyway.</p><p>I put my stuff into the back seat of my bug and climbed back out. I patted my back pocket to make sure my money was still there, or if Regina took that too.</p><p>I tramped through the diner and found a seat at a barstool at the counter.</p><p>"What can I get you?" A brunette with a lopsided smile and red streaks in her hair asked, coffee pot in hand.</p><p>"Can I get a coffee and a grilled cheese?" She nodded and sauntered off, hips swaying lightly in her short red skirt. She came out a few minutes later with my sandwich and a mug of coffee.</p><p>"Isn't it a bit early for a grilled cheese?"</p><p>"It's never too early. And I think I deserve it." She chuckled</p><p>"Emma, right? Granny told me about you." Of course someone else knows about me.</p><p>"Yeah. Is the Mayor always so vicious? Am I the only one she's holding a grudge against?"</p><p>"Yes, unless she's talking to Henry."</p><p>"Well, that's good to hear. I think." She giggled before meandering back out of view in the kitchen. I ate my sandwich and left the ten dollars on the counter before slinking out of the diner and back to my car, where I passed my time by doing the crossword in the town's newspaper. The cover page didn't even catch my eye until now.</p><p><em>Emma Swan, tourist of Storybrooke, steals Mayor Mill's personal effects. </em>The big bold letters jumped at me, as did my photo of me outside Town Hall, pacing.</p><p>If I didn't like her before, she'd better watch herself. Regina's red apples still sat on the seat, glistening under the sunlight. My face instantly lit up as bright as the glint shimmering on her apples.</p><hr/><p>I started up the chainsaw and drew it towards a large branch of her apple tree.</p><p>"Miss Swan," I heard Regina growl as she walked hastily toward me. I only smirked as I brought the blade down on the tree, watching a barrage of apples tumble to the ground. I heard a small gasp escape her lips and that only made me grin more.</p><p>"I guess we're even," I stated triumphantly. Her nostrils were flaring and her dark eyes were glaring daggers at my own.</p><p>"You have no idea who you're messing with," she ground out of clenched teeth.</p><p>"Yo have no idea who <em>you're </em>messing with. You cannot tell me when and when I'm not allowed to see my son."</p><p>"He is <em>my</em> son, and if you intend on keeping him to yourself, you are sorely mistaken. You signed off any and all legal rights when you gave him away, so he is legally mine. If you were hoping to have custody of him at some point, I can make sure that you don't. Are we <em>clear?</em>"</p><p>"Regina, you can't-"</p><p>"You don't have the authority to use my name. It's <em>Madame Mayor </em>to you. Now leave, or so help me, I will destroy you."</p><p>"You have no idea what I'm capable of." I threw down the chainsaw and stomped back to my bug, pulling away from her fiery glare as fast as I could.</p><p>I parked across the street from Granny's, and by now, night has fallen over the small town. I slumped down into my seat and thumped my head against the headrest.</p><p>Someone knocked on my window, and I opened my eyes to meet a pair of hopeful green ones watching me.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Mary Margaret. I teach Henry at Storybrooke elementary," she said, holding out her hand. I shook it firmly.</p><p>"Emma."</p><p>"Don't worry, I know who you are. Everyone knows by now. What're you doing out here?"</p><p>"I could ask the same from you."</p><p>"I had a date."</p><p>"I'm assuming it didn't go well?"</p><p>"Never does," she sighed dejectedly. Mary Margaret peered further into my car, where my belongings were strewn everywhere.</p><p>"Are you living in your car," she asked sincerely. I couldn't think of any excuse, so I sighed and looked ahead at the open road.</p><p>"Yep. Don't worry, it's not the worst of situations I've been in." She took pity on me, I could see it. Everyone did when I talked about my past. It wasn't just pity, though. I could tell she understood me.</p><p>"If you want, I have a spare bedroom in my loft. I'm sure it beats living in your car." She chuckled slightly, without humour. I've never gotten an offer as kind as hers, and she seemed very nice. I could use a place to stay, but I always did better on my own.</p><p>"You want to let a total stranger into your home?"</p><p>"I have a good feeling about you."</p><p>"I'm good, but thanks for the offer." Mary Margaret was about to protest, but she just closed her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest, walking over to the sidewalk.</p><p>She did seem very nice, and it <em>would </em>be better than living in my car, but I never had roommates. A cold air settled in the car, and by now, I've changed my mind. I slowly put my car in first gear and caught up to her figure walking in the dark.</p><p>"You know what, I think I'm gonna take you up on your offer, if it still stands."</p><p>"Of course it does." I pulled the basket of apples off of the passenger seat.</p><p>"Hop in, then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. From Point A to Point B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please send feedback and I hope you enjoy! Stay safe, take care of yourselves, I love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina has eyes everywhere. I learned that the hard way. She never failed to comment about my eating habits, my irritating persistence in 'brainwashing' Henry, and my affinity for leather jackets and horrible yellow buggies.</p><p>Her unabating insults towards me reminded me of something a foster mother said to me, one of the only nice foster mothers I had. A boy on a playground had kicked over my sandcastle and told me it was ugly. I ran over to the foster mother and told her what happened, and she said the little boy did that because he liked me.</p><p>I knew it was all wrong. If that were true, abusive relationships would be envied. I just knew that the world and it's inhabitants were all plotting against me. Maybe that wasn't the case. I know Regina would bend over backwards to make my life a living hell, but I think she could use a little friendship in her life, and if I'm lucky, more.</p><p>Today, Regina wasn't hiding today, she was right up front with me. She was in the diner, eating a plate of french toast before dropping Henry off at the bus stop. They never did it often, but Henry told me going to Granny's before school started were days he looked forward to.</p><p>Instead of driving back off to the Town Hall, she ordered a coffee after dropping Henry off. And she didn't even try to ignore me. She'd turn around and sneer at me, before looking back forwards. Before she left, I caught her arm.</p><p>"Can I talk to you outside," I asked her. She glared at me, then nodded once. She lead me outside and to the picnic tables outside the diner.</p><p>"Can I help you, Miss Swan?"</p><p>"Yes. Do you wanna go to dinner with me?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" <em>That was not the reaction I was expecting. </em></p><p>"I want to take you to dinner." I could tell she wasn't expecting it. She started spluttering for a moment, and I didn't think I'd ever see Regina getting caught over her words.</p><p>"Where did this come from?"</p><p>"I thought you could use it, and I know I could." She was looking at me really confused now, like she didn't think I could ever ask her out for dinner.</p><p>"Like…on a date?"</p><p>"If you want it to be." She looked even more confused, and furrowed her eyebrows in the way that made my knees a little weak.</p><p>"Fine. I'll go to dinner with you." she said.</p><p>"Cool, I'll meet you at Tony's, tonight, seven o'clock?" She nodded. "It's a date." I watched her walking back to her car across the street. I watched her drive away. <em>She said yes? </em>I didn't think she would, and I'm not sure if I'm dreaming. If I am, this is the best dream I've ever had.</p><p>I had my mouth open for a moment, completely appalled, and a tad bit bewildered. I had a date with <em>Regina? </em>When did this happen?</p><p>I soon realized I was standing around holding a cup of coffee with my mouth slacked. I picked up my jaw from the cobblestone path and quickly strode to my car.</p><p>Job hunting was hard to do with a certain brunette on my mind, but luckily, I had nothing else to do for the rest of the day, so I just laid on my bed with my hands under my hand. I grew bored and decided to find something to do, I was desperate for anything.</p><p>I googled a cookie recipe and found one for chocolate chip cookies. I'm sure Mary Margaret won't mind me cooking.</p><p>I had trouble finding the flour and the sugar, and I nearly dropped a measuring cup of milk, but I didn't burn them, or the house, and they didn't taste bad. I smiled triumphantly and stuffed a fourth cookie into my mouth. Mary Margaret would scold me if she knew I ate this many cookies, but she wasn't here to see me. I wonder if I should bring cookies for Regina?</p><p>No, she probably doesn't indulge in anything unhealthy. I've only ever seen her order lasagna, french toast, salad, and coffee from Granny's, not even pie, donuts, or even Granny's chocolate lava cake. If my predictions are correct, I'm gonna guess she works out a lot too.</p><p>I put the cookies in a container, and popped them into the fridge and started cleaning the kitchen. By the time I was done, I had a half hour to get ready. I never really take a lot of time getting dressed up for a date, but I still panicked a little and realized I had nothing to wear. Maybe I could borrow something from Mary Margaret.</p><p>I tossed that thought aside when I found a pair of tight black jeans and a red blouse I bought for a job interview once. I tousled my hair and put a little bit of salt spray into it, then slipped on my black lace-up boots. I didn't bother putting on makeup, other than a bit of mascara and light pink lipstick.</p><p>I tousled my hair one last time and fished around in my belted black leather jacket for my keys. I locked the door and descended the stairs swiftly.</p><p>I was in the restaurant five minutes early, and Regina came in two minutes after me. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and matching blazer, and a blue blouse underneath. It wasn't hard for Regina Mills to blow my mind using her wardrobe. She looked around for a second, then caught sight of me smiling meekly and waving.</p><p>"Miss Swan, being early. Hell is bound to freeze over within the next hour," Regina said.</p><p>"Hardy har," I said sarcastically. She smirked and sat down, immediately taking a sip of the wine I ordered her.</p><p>"So, enlighten me, why am I here?"</p><p>"Because you decided to." She glared at me, and my hands quivered under the table. "I invited to dinner for a few reasons. First, I want to end this little…rivalry. For the sake of Henry. Second, I like you, and I wanted to take you out to dinner." She looked liked she was actually considering my words, which was good. She was taking me seriously. She pursed her scarlet-coloured lips.</p><p>"Fine. As much as I enjoyed pushing your buttons, we can stop." I smiled at her cautiously. I thought it would take much more rationalizing and fighting, maybe a few plates thrown, but I successfully convinced her. I smiled wider at her, until I remembered that I forgot to brush my teeth, and closed my mouth, smile remaining on my closed lips.</p><p>"As for your second point, if this date goes well, who knows what will happen," she hinted. I felt my cheeks flush, and the waitress couldn't have arrived at a better time.</p><p>"What can I get you ladies tonight?"</p><p>"Fettuccini Alfredo," Regina said bluntly.</p><p>"Lasagne, please," I answered. The waitress nodded and looked up from her notebook to flash Regina a wink, before heading back to the kitchen. I stuttered.</p><p>"Jealous, dear?" I spluttered some more, and Regina smirked. I just stopped trying to talk altogether and flicked the fold of my napkin. I looked back up and met Regina's dark eyes. She smiled, and I smiled back.</p><p>We talked my job search, Henry, and Regina's mayoral duties. Dinner soon arrived, and Regina looked graceful eating noodles. <em>Noodles. </em>How does someone <em>do </em>that?</p><p>"You know, I make a killer lasagne. I bet you it's much better than that one," Regina commented. I laughed.</p><p>"You'll have to make it for me sometime," I said coyly. She grinned and sneered playfully.</p><p>"If all goes well, then I think I will." I snickered and kept eating my lasagne, sneaking glances at her when her head was down. We both finished and talked a little bit, before getting the check. I reached for it, but she was too quick.</p><p>"Hey, I asked you out, I'm paying," I said.</p><p>"I insist," she said. "If I didn't enjoy myself, I'd let you pay." I blushed sincerely at that, and she smiled across from me before paying.</p><p>We walked out of the restaurant. Her car was in the parking lot, and mine was against the curb.</p><p>"I had a nice time tonight," I said sincerely. Her cheeks were pinking, but it could've been from the cold.</p><p>"I did too." Without warning, she leant forward and kissed me softly, before pulling back and walking back to her car, while I turned to mine, all the while, grazing the tips of my fingers over where her lips touched mine. I found myself grinning the whole drive home.</p><p>Mary Margaret was waiting for me on the couch, reading a book, with the rest of my cookies on a plate. She smiled when I came in and set her book down on the coffee table.</p><p>"So, how was your date with the Mayor?"</p><p>"How did you-"</p><p>"Rumours here spread faster then melted butter." I nodded and chuckled.</p><p>"Who'd you here it from?"</p><p>"Ruby. And Granny. And Marco. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure the entire town knows about it."</p><p>"Great," I sighed, then chuckled.</p><p>"So how was it?"</p><p>"It was good. She's nice to talk to when she isn't lunging at your throat." Mary Margaret laughed.</p><p>"If you don't mind my asking, how did you go from chopping off a branch of her apple tree to going on a date with her?"</p><p>"I just…asked her. I told her I wanted to stop fighting and take her out on a date." Mary Margaret nodded and picked up her book again.</p><p>"By the way, these cookies are really good. Didn't know you were a baker."</p><p>"I know. I'm not a baker, I just forced myself to learn to cook." Mary Margaret looked like she wanted to ask why, but she already knew the answer. <em>Because I was parent-less and forced to cook for myself, before I ran away and lived in the streets. </em></p><p>I hated the pitying looks, but Mary Margaret never took pity on me. I think she might even understand where I'm coming from.</p><p>"I'm going to bed," I said sleepily. She nodded and thumbed a page of her book. I wish I had as big a passion for books as she does. Oh well, maybe I can stick with cooking. She isn't a very good cook, so I think we're even.</p><p>I changed into my pyjamas and told myself not to call Regina and say I had a wonderful time and that I would like to her ask her out again. Instead, I settled for thinking about her as I drifted off the sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Don’t Do ‘Love’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up early for work at the station, but even the Mayor was up before six. She left a message for me, telling me she enjoyed the date more than she thought she would. I'll take it as a win.</p><p>Mary Margaret was pattering around in the kitchen, muttering something about eggs to herself. On the floor was a broken egg, with the egg whites seeping into the grooves between the floorboards.</p><p>"Trouble in the kitchen, Mary Margaret?" I asked jokingly, and just a little shocked.</p><p>"I'm not a cook," she sighed bluntly, wiping the flour over her jeans, but then cursed to herself about the food on her legs. I chuckled and assessed the damages to the kitchen. Nothing was broken, but there was pancake batter splattered over the refrigerator, a pile of spilled sugar, and the egg on the floor. Once it was all cleaned, I was already due out the door. I settled for a granola bar and a travel mug of coffee for breakfast.</p><p>Once I was inside the sheriff's station, I wrestled with my jacket, whilst simultaneously trying to keep my travel mug upright. I walked down the hallway with my arm stuck in my sleeve and a droplet of coffee burning my hand.</p><p>When I reached the bullpen, Regina was sitting on the edge of my desk, chatting with a nervous-looking Graham. Once I walked in, Graham loosened up and chuckled at my struggles with my jacket, and Regina raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Miss Swan, you're later for work," Regina said coldly. I didn't respond as she pulled me into a storage room.</p><p>"You really want this, here?"</p><p>"I want to talk, Miss Swan. Must you be so dirty?"</p><p>"If you want me to," I said smoothly. Regina rolled her eyes at me.</p><p>"I don't want to date you," she said. I tilted my head.</p><p>"You said you did, this morning when you texted me."</p><p>"I said I <em>enjoyed myself, </em>not that it was going to happen a second time."</p><p>"Then what is there to talk about?"</p><p>"I don't do dating. That doesn't mean I'm not keen on a few <em>endeavours</em> every once in a while."</p><p>"And that means..."</p><p>"…Come over to my place tonight."</p><p>"Really. You want me to be your bootycall, instead of a date? And what about Henry? Is this because you don't want anyone to know I'm dating you or-"</p><p>"Call it what you want, and you don't have to show up. It's optional, but I'd appreciate it, <em>very much." </em>She pulled on the lapel of my jacket. "And we don't have to worry about Henry," she whispered before leaving the closet. I dodged past case boxes and back into the bullpen, where Graham was waiting with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Wanna tell me what that was about," he said uncomfortably, once Regina was out the door.</p><p>"I'd rather not, but I assure you, I wasn't kissing on the job." He chuckled and turned back around into his office. I sighed and sat down at my desk, fingers hovering over my keyboard, ready to work. But I couldn't make them move. Instead, I contemplated my answer to the dilemma Regina presented me with this morning, but I couldn't think straight.</p><p>I didn't want to be the Mayor's bootycall every time she was feeling lonely, but it seemed like this was best I was going to get from her. I pushed everything that screamed 'Regina' out of my mind, and reminded myself of the paperwork sitting on my desk and my inbox needing to be checked.</p><p>I stayed at work late, but I didn't do anything but stare at my laptop interface, rubbing the swan necklace around my neck with my thumb. I tried making a pros and cons list, I picked my options at random, but with each answer I got, I didn't want to do it. I finally gave up trying to decide and went with my instincts.</p><p>I banged my head on the edge of my desk frustratedly, before I got up from my chair and left.</p><p>I didn't know where I was driving, until my buggy was outside Regina's mansion. Lights were on in a room on the second floor and the first floor. I checked my appearance in the mirror before taking a big gulp of air and stepping outside my car.</p><p>I stood on her doorstep for a while, wondering why and why I shouldn't knock on her door, but I forced my knuckles to tap on the door three times.</p><p>Regina answered the door in the same pantsuit she was wearing before, but she changed her white blouse to a red one, and still wore the heels she wore at the station.</p><p>"Miss Swan, you came," she said blandly. "Come in." I glanced around the corridor I only caught a glimpse of when dropping off Henry, and I didn't realize how spacious her home was. I could ride a bike around the house if I wanted.</p><p>"Would you like a drink," she asked.</p><p>"Sure, whatever you're having." Regina nodded and swayed her hips a little as she walked into a room on my left. She opened a wood cupboard and poured two glasses of something. When she came back out to the corridor, she was holding two glasses of a maroon-coloured liquid.</p><p>"What's this," I asked her.</p><p>"My homemade apple cider," she answered.</p><p>"You make apple cider?" I asked surprised. She nodded and handed me a glass. I took a small sip and immediately tasted cinnamon and apples. I wondered if Regina tasted like her cider. I wouldn't doubt it, and I also wouldn't mind finding out.</p><p>"This is really good," I said. She smiled and nodded.</p><p>"It's the apples." She took another sip, and before long, her glass was empty and she was putting her glass onto the desk in the room. She came back out and slid closer to me, so her nose was nearly brushing against mine. I breathed in her perfume and her slight apple-like aroma. I bit my lip, and she took the hint and pressed her lips to mine. I wound my hands around her and held onto the small of her back, while she kept her hands on my shoulders.</p><p>"Are you sure Henry's asleep," I asked cautiously.</p><p>"I'm sure," she replied, before kissing me with a renewed fervour, as she backed us both up towards the stairs.</p><hr/><p>It was quarter to one o'clock when Regina kicked me out. She said she didn't want Henry to see me in the morning, but I knew she just didn't want me here. I was gathering my clothes off the floor when I thought for a moment.</p><p>"Is this something you want…exclusive?" I asked out of nowhere. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought, but I could barely see it in the dark.</p><p>"I'd prefer it that way, yes." I looked at her one more time before whispering 'goodnight,' and tip-toed out of her room and down the stairs. I didn't want to drive, but my car was too cold to sleep in, so I forced my eyes open as I drove back home.</p><p>When I got into the loft, the lights were all still on and Mary Margaret was fast asleep on the old couch. Her mouth was open slightly and her head was resting on the back of the couch. In front of her, her arms were crossed. I gently shook her awake and helped her off her couch, walking her to bed. She groggily whispered she was mad at me and wanted to talk to me before work tomorrow, and I knew I forgot to text her.</p><p>I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and nearly fell asleep in front of the sink. I forced myself to stay awake for a few more minutes while I stripped down to a tanktop and underwear. Finally, I collapsed onto my own bed and fell asleep.</p><p>I awoke with a start when Mary Margaret knocked on my door early next morning. I grumbled into my pillow, then swept the hair out of my face.</p><p>"Come in," I called hoarsely. I reached for the glass of water on my nightstand, but paused, when I realized it wasn't there last night. I didn't deserve a roommate like Mary Margaret.</p><p>"Why the hell were you out until 2 A.m.? You told me you would order a pizza and watch incredibly cheesy</p><p>rom-coms with me," she said sadly.</p><p>"That was last night? Oh God, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot."</p><p>"I noticed."</p><p>"Can we do it tonight instead?"</p><p>"That depends, are you going out with Graham tonight?"</p><p>"What? I wasn't with Graham."</p><p>"Where were you, then?"</p><p>"I was working late."</p><p>"Until two?"</p><p>"I also got drinks. With…Ruby."</p><p>"Really? How am I having a hard time believing you?"</p><p>"Look, I'm not doing anything tonight, so can we do it tonight? Please? Let me make up for my mistake." She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers</p><p>"Okay. As long as you're there, but if you aren't back by nine, I'm going to bed."</p><p>"I'll be there early," I said seriously. She nodded and smiled to me, before turning around and going back down the stairs. "Oh, and I made coffee," she called to me over her shoulder. I chuckled and climbed out from under the covers, still working through my sleepy daze, all the while finding my clothes.</p><p>When I got into work, Graham was waiting for me with a box of donuts. If this wasn't cliche, I didn't know <em>what </em>was.</p><p>"Don't worry, I saved you a jelly donut," he teased.</p><p>"I hate you," I murmured, taking the last bear claw in the box. He chuckled and put down the box, when the phone rung. I answered the phone, while Graham stood behind me with a grim look on his face.</p><p>"It's just another vandalist defacing Marco's shop," I told him, holding my hand over the speaker of the phone. "I'll be right there, Marco," I told the old man, then hung up and immediately strode to the door.</p><p>"You got this one?" He asked.</p><p>"As long as you do the report," I told him smugly.</p><p>"Hey, not fair!"</p><p>"I answered the call first," I taunted, before leaving the building.</p><p>Dealing with the spray paint was a piece of cake, and I issued a neighborhood watch to catch the vandal. Graham and I celebrated our sort-of-victory with lunch from Granny's.</p><p>I put down the plastic bowl of tomato soup on his desk and sat down across from him with my grilled cheese and french fries.</p><p>"Careful, Swan, I don't want you getting diabetes on the job," he warned jokingly.</p><p>"I'm not the one who buys donuts and coffee, by the way, with a few truckfuls of sugar every morning," I shot back at him.</p><p>"It's not sugar, it's Splenda, and I'm not the one who buys junk food every time she thinks we did a good job that day." I snickered behind a mouthful of french fries.</p><p>"Touché." He rolled his eyes and ate his lukewarm soup. After we finished, I helped Graham fill out the official report to Marco's case, and the sun was soon setting outside.</p><p>"Would you like to get dinner with me sometime?" Graham asked me as I pushed my arms through the sleeve of my jacket.</p><p>"Sure," I answered without thinking. But Regina wanted us to be exclusive. I already said yes to Graham, though, and if all goes well, I'll be over Regina by the time we go on a fifth date, at least. Maybe a little longer, but I could get an actual relationship out of it. Graham was a great guy, so why not?</p><p>"Yes. Sure. Tomorrow?"</p><p>"It's a date," he said smoothly, before leaving the building. I smiled and grabbed my empty travel mug before shutting the lights off in the building and locking the doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Her Final Resting Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final pre-written chapter, so update days will vary from now on. If I had my fanfics under control, I’d set a schedule, but I don’t have them under control, so if I do eventually get them under control, I’ll figure out a schedule (hopefully.) Until then, please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the second date I've been on since arriving in Storybrooke three weeks ago, and this is less stress-inducing than the last. This time, nobody wanted to stick razor blades in my eyes like Regina did, secretly or not. And if all goes well, I could end the little charade between us and I'll end up with Graham, someone I can be happy with.</p><p>I didn't know why I asked Regina out in the first place. She was <em>clearly </em>emotionally unavailable, based on daily interactions with any human, and we wouldn't have been happy anyway. I should feel lucky Regina decided to change the rules sooner, rather than later.</p><p>Except a small part of me wasn't. I guessed it was 'my heart talking and not my brain' or some other cheesy, lovey-dovey explanation, but I felt apprehension at ending our nightly liaisons. Maybe it was because she was on the list of hottest women I've ever seen, just under Angelina Jolie, or maybe because I formed a bond with her. Not a tight bond, and I'm sure if that's what it was, it wouldn't be reciprocated, but a bond of...understanding. Maybe respect. Except I'm not sure she actually respected me, but if this continued, Henry would be going back and forth between Regina and me and all would be well.</p><p>I didn't try and hide who I was going out with from Mary Margaret this time, and she really wanted to help me get ready. I let her, as long as I had the option to veto any outfit I didn't like. We ended up with a simple, tight green dress. She wanted to do my makeup, but that's where I drew the line. I've had a few foster girls want to do my makeup for me, but I only ever let one do it. I've never let anyone touch my face with a makeup brush ever again.</p><p>I let her stay in the room while I used a compact mirror to do my makeup.</p><p>"I'm so happy your going out with Graham. He's such a great guy, and I've known him for practically forever. But thought you said things were going well with the girl you went out with."</p><p>"Things just took a turn for the worst, I guess. I don't even know why I asked her out in the first place. It was a stupid decision on my part."</p><p>"I don't think so. You tried it with her, so now you know you aren't compatible."</p><p>"Yeah, except now that I know I can't have her..."</p><p>"You want what you can't have," Mary Margaret finished. I nodded weakly and sighed. "Is it really such a good idea to go out with Graham then?"</p><p>"The thing is that I like them both equal amounts. But now that I know I can't have her, the balance is tipped, even though it shouldn't be, because realistically, I now like him more because she rejected me, but she still outweighs him because my brain doesn't comprehend the fact that she doesn't want me like that. Does that make sense?"</p><p>"...sure."</p><p>"And the thing is, she didn't <em>technically </em>reject me, she just wants different things, but basically the opposite of what I want."</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>"A relationship. She just wants me for the sex and it's great and all, but Graham is just wanting a relationship, which is what I want, surprisingly, so now, theoretically, I should want him <em>more </em>than her, but once I get a taste of her, I want more, but I can't <em>have</em> more because I want Graham and a relationship, but she's also just insanely beautiful, but like I said, we aren't compatible and it would end badly if we continued. I want Graham and a relationship, but she's just so tempting that she's making me question everything I want, and I'm not sure if it's some twisted form of manipultion or something, but if it is, it's working because multiple times today I've thought about cancelling."</p><p>"Are you okay? I think they broke you. I've never seen you so indecisive. I don't think I've seen you take the time to rationally think something over before either, no offense."</p><p>"None taken."</p><p>"What I'm trying to say is, don't think about this too hard. There is no consequence for indecisiveness."</p><p>"Tell that to the foster mom I had when I was seven," I muttered to myself. Mary Margaret smiled at me and handed me the purse sitting on my nightstand.</p><p>"Just do whatever you want. You deserve some happiness." I smiled awkwardly.</p><p>"Thanks." We both walked out of my room and I grabbed my coat from the hanger by the door. "Don't have too much fun without me."</p><p>"You know me, my only idea of a good time is my marking book, coffee, your company, and TV."</p><p>"That's true. I'll see you later." Mary Margaret waved at me from the couch as I hoisted my purse onto my shoulder and left.</p><p>My bug just got out of the shop yesterday, but I still didn't feel comfortable driving it. The repairs weren't supposed to finished for two more weeks, which makes me worry if the mechanic did his job at all.</p><p>The night air was nipping at my skin beneath my jacket, but the cold helped to clear my head.</p><p>The restaurant wasn't very far from the apartment, but I couldn't feel my fingers by the time I got inside. To my relief, the building was warm and smelled even more pleasant than the sudden warmth.</p><p>I spotted Graham at a booth right near the kitchen in the back.</p><p>"Hi," he greeted shyly. He stood up, but then realized he couldn't pull out my chair then sat back down. I laughed.</p><p>"You look very nice," I said, running my eyes over his shirt and blazer.</p><p>"Thank you. You look gorgeous as well." I bowed my head and tried to hide my smile. I had no need to doubt who I wanted anymore, after just greeting each other. Regina could go back to the magic jungle-or whatever Henry believed- for all I care. I shrugged off my coat and folded it next to my bag.</p><p>"So how's your day been?"</p><p>"Very relaxing," I lied. "I didn't know how much I needed a day to myself." That last part was true, but I would never tell him I was trying to decide between him and Regina the entire day. "How was yours?"</p><p>"Very nice. I caught up on a bit of budget reports Regina insisted I finish, then I read a book with my cat."</p><p>"You have a cat?" He nodded. "I didn't really peg you as a cat person."</p><p>"I'm not, I much prefer dogs, but Stripes needed a home,"</p><p>"You named him Stripes?"</p><p>"The kid that was there when I saved him wanted to name him Stripes. I couldn't say no to an emotional six-year-old, so I just went with it. The cat doesn't even have stripes."</p><p>"Kids are geniuses," I replied sarcastically. He chuckled and took a sip of his beer. A waiter stopped by just in time for me to order a beer for myself.</p><p>Throughout the course of dinner, I realized how Regina could never be better for me than Graham. He was so considerate during dinner, he asked if I was enjoying myself, and conversation never stopped. I felt more comfortable with him, and that was the most important. Regina might have an enticingly-beautiful body, but it will never beat how caring Graham is.</p><p>Graham and I fought over the bill, but he won, so I pulled on my coat as he fished a few dollar bills from his wallet.</p><p>"Do you need a ride home? It's pretty chilly."</p><p>"No, I'm good. It's only a little over five minutes, I'll be fine."</p><p>"I insist."</p><p>"I don't want to burden you when I can get home just fine."</p><p>"Alright, well...goodnight. I had a great time."</p><p>"I did too. Would you want to...do this again sometime?"</p><p>"I would love to. I'll see you tomorrow?"</p><p>"You got it, boss." I grinned and stared at him, expecting him to turn around to walk to his car. He seemed to look me over slowly, and like a flash of lighting, he lunged forward and put his hands on my cheeks, waiting for me to make a move. I leant towards him and pressed my lips to his.</p><p>He was very...rugged. Like someone's voice in the morning when they're thirsty and they want water. That's what he felt like. Unlike Regina's velvety soft skin, he was rough. He reminded me of a very woodsy person, somehow.</p><p>His lips were pressing hard against mine, until he pulled back quickly. I internally started to panic and let that panic show.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I-"</p><p>"No, it's not you. I...I remember something."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"...I need to find something."</p><p>"What? You need to...what is going on?"</p><p>"I had a vision. When I kissed you, and in it was a wolf with a red eye, and a strange symbol, a crest."</p><p>"You aren't making sense, are you okay?"</p><p>"Come with me, we're finding that symbol."</p><p>"Can't this wait?"</p><p>"I don't want to. I need to understand what this means."</p><p>"Have you had a...vision like this before?"</p><p>"I had a dream once, where I woke up with the same wolf with the red eye, and I was holding a bow. Regina was in it, and I couldn't hear her, but then I was in the middle of the woods again and I was holding a note. I didn't understand it, but if I find that symbol, I could figure it out."</p><p>"Fine, I'm coming along, but this better be quick. My blankets seem pretty damn nice right about now." Graham pulled off his jacket and handed it to me.</p><p>"Climb into my car. I'm driving."</p><hr/><p>It took a bit of driving, but we found the weird symbol Graham was talking about in the cemetery.</p><p>"This is creepy," I muttered.</p><p>"Scared, Swan?"</p><p>"Nope. Scared, Sheriff Graham?"</p><p>"Nope." He moved the beams of his flashlight around, dodging a few tombstones in our path to find the building with the symbol. "This is it, then. You stand guard out here, I'll look around," he instructed.</p><p>"Why do I have to keep watch?"</p><p>"Because I'm looking for something to trigger <em>my </em>memories. It'll just be easier to do it this way." I sighed and nodded, plopping myself down on the steps of the building while Graham busted the lock to the door.</p><p>"That's not legal, you know."</p><p>"Unless you're turning me in to myself, I think we'll be fine," he whispered. The door opened while deafening me with a loud crack. I heard rustling in the room but silence from Graham.</p><p>"Anything yet?"</p><p>"What are you doing, Miss Swan?" I jumped at the silky voice calling my attention. I held a hand to my chest.</p><p>"Regina."</p><p>"Well? Care to explain yourself?"</p><p>"Regina, I-"</p><p>"-This was my idea. Don't blame Emma, it was all me."</p><p>"Sheriff. Will someone please inform me why you're breaking into my father's crypt?"</p><p>"You're father's..." Regina pointed at something behind me. I turned around and Graham shone his flashlight over the large sign clearly saying 'Mills.' "Oh."</p><p>"We're sorry, Madame Mayor, but the symbol on top looked familiar. It was only harmless-"</p><p>"-Harmless? You think disrespecting my father in his own resting place is harmless? Why do you think it's <em>harmless</em>?"</p><p>"..because we didn't take anything?" I said. She <em>audibly </em>growled and threw her fist at my left cheek. My face burned, but I didn't just take it. I gave her a punch back, square in the nose. Her eyes were practically glowing red as she tackled me to the ground, throwing her hands everywhere on my body she could reach. A sharp punch to my gut pushed me back up and rolled her off of me. I straddled her hips, ready to let her taste the blood on my fists when a sharp tug at my shoulders took me off of her.</p><p>"Emma, stop. Let's just go. We didn't find anything." I dropped my head and nodded, watching Regina slowly get up from the ground as I walked back to Graham's car. We got in without a word, but we drove past my house and parked at the station instead.</p><p>"I'll clean up your injuries at the station first," he said.</p><hr/><p>Regina stormed into her office, silently closing the door in fear of waking Henry. When she sat at her desk, she punched a number into her phone. Skipping the introductions, she spat out her commands like the blood left in her mouth after the fight in the graveyard.</p><p>"What did you find?"</p><p>"I followed Emma to a restaurant around six. She sat down with Graham and they had dinner together. I managed to get a few pictures, including one of them in the parking lot, kissing." So Miss Swan wants to disobey her? <em>I'm glad I got a few hits in, then. She deserved it all, </em>Regina thought.</p><p>"Where are they now?"</p><p>"The Sheriff's station. Graham is icing Emma's black eye."</p><p>"Thank you, Sidney. That will be all." She hung up the phone and grinned. <em>She really doesn't understand that I don't share. It may be time to put my </em>pet <em>into her rightful place. </em>Just as soon as she arrived, Regina was out of the house again, heading directly for the vault.</p><p>She pushed the tombstone aside and descended the staircase, admiring the potions and ingredients she met as she swept through the halls, looking for her collection of hearts. Sitting to the right of the chest, she pulled out the beating red heart from it's compartment and admired it.</p><p>"Here lies the free will of Emma Swan," she murmured gleefully to herself. "May it rest in <em>pieces</em>." She gave a hard squeeze to the former heart, now turned ash. Loneliness was a worthy price to pay for revenge, she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>